Draco's Revenge
by cw1991
Summary: He has had all he can stand of that filthy little mudblood and her annoying habits, now he is going to get her. Look inside to see what happens.


**Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter, the characters or the Wizarding World created by J.K. Rowling. They are entirely hers. Enjoy**

Draco sat at the Slytherin table alone, holding his nose from where SHE had hit him. _'How dare she touch me, filthy little bitch.'_ He thought to himself as he adjusted to the pain, something he had become quite used to having to do for quite some time now. _'There must be a way to get back at the mudblood and teach her where she belongs.'_ He continued in his mental rant. Suddenly an idea came to him as he got up from the table and headed towards the Library.

Hermione sat with Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table. "That was brilliant Hermione; I can't believe you hit him again. You haven't lost your temper that badly since what? Second Year?" Said Ron smiling proudly at her. "Yes, well I don't like to lose my temper that badly and one of these days he is going to push me too far." She said shaking her head disapprovingly at him. "Oh come on Hermione, you know that felt brilliant." Said Harry joining Ron's side for once. "Yes well as I said, it was still not a good idea." She said trying to ignore them both.

An hour later Harry and Hermione were passing through the corridor that lead towards the Library. "Harry you go on and rest, I need to return some books before Mrs. Pince gets angry with me." She said turning towards the oak doors that lead into the Library. "Alright well just remember, McGonagall only gave sixth years a three hour extension to the curfew." He said turning to head towards Gryffindor Tower. "Alright I will be along soon." She said and turned pushing the doors open and walking inside.

Having overheard their conversation from an empty classroom just outside the Library doors, Draco crept silently from the door as she entered the Library and stealing into the shadows he followed her in. Sneaking along through the bookshelves behind her he watched as she delicately replaced the books on the shelves, her nimble fingers softly pushing them back into place without damaging them. _'One thing you have to admire about her, she knows how to be gentle.'_ He thought before mentally reprimanding himself.

Continuing on she eventually finished her task and headed back towards the entrance walking through the doors and back out into the hall. Sneaking along behind her, he waited until she had passed the classroom he had been hiding in before he silently sent a stunning jinx into the back of her head. Rushing to catch her before she hit the stone floor he swooped her into his arms and looking down at her he sneered into her unconscious face. "Now I will teach you a lesson Granger, one you won't soon forget." Walking quickly he headed off toward the Astronomy tower.

Once he had climbed to the top he set her down on the stone balcony and began to magically seal the doors casting silencing charms for good measure. Suddenly behind him he heard her begin to stir. Turning he smirked down at her. "Wha-What am I doing here with you, Draco why are we here?" She said scowling up at him. "I am going to teach you a lesson you won't soon forget mudblood." He sneered advancing toward her. "What do you think you are doing?" She said jumping up to her feet and reaching into her pocket for her wand. "Looking for this?" He said holding her wand aloft before him before tossing it over the balustrade into the darkness that was the grounds far below. "Draco what are you doing?" She said a mixture of fear and anxiety joining the icy tone to her voice. "What am I doing?" He said mockingly. "What am I doing? Oh you will see exactly what I am going to do you little bitch." He said flicking his wand and snickering as she flew up into the air upside down her skirt sliding down to reveal her knickers and knee high socks. Her Robes slid off onto the stone floor below her as she tried to push her skirt back towards her feet. "How dare yo-I Can't believe I am seeing this Draco you know you can't do this!." She spluttered in fear.

"Oh I can't can I?" He said flicking his wand again and her close disappeared into thin air. "Now you want to say I can't?" He said as he stared at her naked, upside down form. "You know this is against the rules!" She screamed trying to hide her body from his view but to no avail because as soon as she said it ropes began to snake their way up her arms and legs tying her wrists and ankles together. "I shall do as I want with you for now I believe slave." He said and with another flick of his wand she toppled down onto the floor, landing curled up in a small lump. "Now." He said beginning to strip. "Prepare to know where you belong and who your betters are." He said walking over to her, leaving his clothing behind him on the floor.

"Draco! PLEASE!" She screamed as he pulled her up onto her arms and legs, treating her like a dog. "Shut up bitch. You are going to receive your punishment and you are going to like it." He said adjusting her to the position he wanted. Sliding between her legs he shoved himself deep into her enjoying how tight she was. She screamed as he went in and held her breath trying to pull away from him. "Is someone still a virgin?" He asked harassing her, pulling her roughly against him. "Not anymore you filthy little pig." He said and began to pump hard into her, forcing her to scream out as he did so. "Oh that's right, scream you whiney little smart ass, scream for all you're worth." He said smacking her thigh sharply.

Finally after a few more pumps he released his hot load into her aching pussy and pulled out. "You Better hope you get pregnant you little filth pile or I promise you, next time you will get it worse." He said and began to dress. Once he was done he undid her binds and turned sneering at her. "Tell anyone who did this to you, and you will regret the very thought of ever crossing me." He turned and swooped out the door leaving her alone, naked and cold.

She lay there for several moments as she cried silently to herself. Finally as the pain began to subside she began to look for her clothes but to no avail. _'What am I to do now?' _She thought to herself as she gave up, seeing that they were nowhere to be found. Succumbing to the fact that she was going to have to walk to Gryffindor tower naked she slowly got up, wincing from the pain that shot through her body from her aching pussy. Slowly, gently she began to edge her way towards the door and on to Gryffindor tower.

When she finally walked through the portrait hole she saw Harry was sitting by the fireplace waiting for her, luckily everyone else had gone to bed. Trying to speak to get his attention she found all she could do was cough before she passed out and collapsed on the floor. Harry ran over to her as he turned to see her fall. Pulling off his robes he wrapped them about her and tried to get her to wake up. Finally after what felt like an eternity she opened her eyes and stared up at him before trying to scramble away and hid under the bulletin board. "What's wrong Hermione?" Asked Harry looking worriedly at her. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed and clung to the bulletin board for dear life.

Several hours later Hermione awoke to find herself in the Hospital Wing, her body ached all over, but nothing could compare to the pain she felt coming from between her legs. Suddenly the memory of Draco raping her came back to her and she began to cry silently to herself. _'What am I to do?'_ She asked herself silently pondering all that had been said. Scared and hurting she slowly fell back asleep and drifted through the rest of the night in a dreamless haze of pain and suffering.

**I Hope you all enjoy, sorry I was bored and this was the first thing that came to mind. Not really a great story, but at least it's something that seems to fit Draco's Character. TTFN, Ta Ta For Now.**


End file.
